Unintentional
by ChellChellSEA
Summary: So he did what a Weasley twin would do and he turned it into something hilarious... A Fred Weasley reflection of a secret to himself. DH SPOILERS Rated T for mentions of tradegy and romance.


_AlN: This is a Fred one-shot referring to his death and the things only he knew in Deathly Hallows. Spoiler intended._

_Discalimer: Obviously I own nothing. Compare my writing to our lovely J.K.'s and you will immediately notice the immaturity of my writing to hers._

Unintentional

He really didn't intend to fall that way. Like he didn't intend to fall with the rubble that night, it wasn't like he **knew**.

Sometimes people know though.

Like when they see that person for the first time and automatically know that they're the one. Like how they can sense that it was just unavoidable...death, that is.

But Fred was never that type of person. He took things how they came and then made something hilarious out of it. It was what he was good at, what he enjoyed doing. He explains it all as luck, or 'sheer brilliance' he likes to think, when the usual questionnaire bombards them.

Sheer luck that Harry had decided to give them his winning money. Sheer luck that he and George were born with the gift of humor; after all some people wouldn't know humor if a telescope punched them in the face... speaking of getting punched in the face by one of their earlier inventions, this is where we turn to the subject of Hermione Granger.

Fred Weasley never intended to get so caught up in her. She was everything he wasn't and it was obvious. But then she wasn't everything she** was** and it was so amazing; who else could accomplish such a feat? How she was so serious and then so...so free.

During their Hogwarts years she would scold them thoroughly for their pranks and procedures, especially for trying their products on the young ones. The amazing part was that he always caught the small smiles she kept to herself when she turned away or the burst of laughter she would often experience when spending time with Harry and Ron. He wanted to make her laugh like that. She was so set for doing the right thing and if that meant breaking the rules, then so be it. She put everything into anything, her heart into her mind, her will into her heart, anything into everything.

See the thing that was so different about Hermione Granger to a certain Fred Weasley was that she made him think a little harder about things. He never really felt guilty about anything he did; a lot of planning usually went his actions anyway, but nonetheless what was done was done and that was that. Fred had always been the crueler one of the twins. But she would stand their with her hands on her hips and tell them how it would be, how it should be, what would happen, and 80 percent of the time she was right; it had always been highly amusing to him.

Many a times he would sit and stroke his chin in thoughtful contemplation at night after taking a break from searching for new ideas or trying to perfect the ones he had. Of course, he had always been the more creative one of the twins. George usually followed along after agreeing that it was a brilliant idea and took the initiative to put plans into action and action into business.

It was perfectly appropriate to assume that spending such time in deep thought, thinking about a certain younger brother's best friend and crush was completely unnecessary and altogether absurd. There was nothing he could really do about that though so the rational thing for a Weasley twin to do was to turn it into something hilarious. I mean it wasn't like he fancied the intelligent-girl-who-had-a-hard-time-laughing; he just liked to make a challenge out of challengeable things and have fun coming out the victor. He **was**, again, the one who won most of the bets between George and himself anyway.

He knew that it was obvious; she was everything that they would not be. She was bossy, and intolerable, and intelligent, and uptight, and not funny, and one of Ron's best mates, Ginny's best-friend, and once again, everything he was not.

But brick walls and crabby rules had never stopped a Weasley twin before, so neither would younger brothers' nor differing personalities.

But it wasn't as if he fancied her or anything.

Because it was obvious that Fred Weasley could never fancy Hermione Granger.

So why did he grin like an idiot and turn as red as Ron when she smiled up at him as she dragged her luggage through the Burrow door? So why was it that his brow furrowed when Ron pulled her away to dance and she readily agreed with a goofy smile at Fleur's wedding? So why was he thinking of her when he appeared as his alter-ego, _Rapier_, on Lee's talk show to wish the three well? Why did he smile from the door when she threw herself at Ron and kissed him as if it were the last moment she had before death? Why didn't he scowl or interrupt them to claim her himself? Why didn't he steal her away for a dance or lure her in with his Weasley twin charms?

It was simple, really... the answer that is.

Because Fred Weasley didn't and couldn't fancy Hermione Granger.

That would call for awkward moments and fumbling with words and confused glances; he was never about any of that.

So he turned it into something hilarious. Hermione Granger had everything she had ever needed in life. She had two of the best-friends anyone could have, one whom she was in love with, both who would die to protect her. She had her intelligence and her parents tucked safely away in their seclusion of the truth. She had laughter to last her a life time, sincerely from the ever-so-famous Weasley twins. She had the comfort of irrationality, dangerous adventures, and a full belly surrounded by the very fertile clan of very loyal, lovable red-heads. Hermione Granger was a very lucky witch... and Fred would have no part in taking any of that away from her.

So he did what a Forge would do... he did what a Gred would do...

He had a smile on his face, because he knew this was it. The noise wasn't a bother so much anymore and he was enjoying himself a little too much as he aided his friends in the fight between good and evil, life and death, change and more change.

He had spoke to George earlier and they had had one of their more serious moments as they clung to each other and promised that they would make the best of things if... all the while, making desperate jokes about George's missing ear and Fred's extra toe.

"_It's all in evening out the differences, I guess."_ George had said as he gripped his brother's forearm.

Fred gave a sidelong glance to Percy and was proud to call him a Weasley again, because no matter what, Weasley's are always there for each other when it matters most...even though pride is eventually the last to go.

He thought of Harry and how he knew that he would make it for them, it was one of those feelings. He thought of Ron and how lucky he was to have those two, his younger goofy brother, who had never seemed to have any special talents besides a wicked way with creaming others at chess.

And he thought of Hermione and knew that being with those she loved would help her piece her life together again after it was said and done. She was destined to make a difference.

So he did what a Gred would do... he did what a Forge would do... And he turned it into something hilarious. A taunting laugh, a green flash, and a crumbling ceiling later, Fred had been smiling as his last joke left his lips in the effortless way all his jokes did. He had been smiling when he let out his last breath... that which had been a laugh.

It was obvious that Fred Weasley could never fancy Hermione Granger...

Because fancying Hermione Granger was completely different than being in love with her...

But Fred Weasley had never intended to fall in love with Hermione Granger... but he did...

...some things just happen, you know.

0000000000000000

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I was just recently introduced to the whole Weasley Twins/Hermione romance and was rather pleased with the couple. This was just an idea I had one night. The "Go" button always welcomes visitors, by the way. I would love to know what you think._


End file.
